Air fresheners have existed for quite some time. Generally, an air freshener is used to emit a pleasant aroma into a room or enclosed area. Often the aroma is used to mask unpleasant odors. Alternatively, the aroma released by an air freshener may be used to create a mood or invoke a psychological response. In some instances, aromas are used for therapeutic purposes.
One of the most common methods for implementing an air freshener is to use a heating element to motivate the evaporation of an aromatic or fragrant compound into the atmosphere. Usually, an air freshener is plugged into a standard wall outlet, which provides both power and physical support. The wall outlet supplies power in the form of alternating current (“AC”) to the heating element, which in turn heats the fragrant compound. The heat causes the fragrant compound to evaporate, thereby emitting an aroma.
For example, one known device utilizes scented liquid held by a bottle. The bottle contains a wick that is submerged in the scented liquid at one end and protrudes from the bottle at the other end. The wick draws up the scented liquid by means of capillary action. The end of the wick protrudes from the bottle is located next to a heating element so that the drawn up scented liquid is evaporated by the heat emitted from the heating element. The evaporated liquid disperses into the atmosphere, thereby emitting an aroma.
Air fresheners may utilize a variety of heating elements. For example, some air fresheners utilize positive temperature coefficient (PTC) heating elements. Alternatively, a series of resistors may be used to heat the fragrant compound. It is also known to use resistors to heat a ceramic block, which in turn heats a wick saturated with a scented liquid. Using a power source (such as a standard wall outlet) in conjunction with one or more resistors has proven to be an effective way to emit an aroma.
Nightlights have also existed for some time. They are often used in a room or an enclosed area. Nightlights are used to assist in navigation and vision when it is desirable to forego the use of standard lights. For example, a resident of a house who may wake during the night can navigate a living area more expeditiously by using a nightlight. In doing so, he or she may be able to perform a variety of tasks without disturbing the other residents by turning on brighter lights. Additionally, like air fresheners, nightlights may be used to create a mood or invoke a psychological response. For example, a nightlight may be utilized in a child's room to allay a child's fear of the dark.
Also, like air fresheners, nightlights may be plugged into wall outlets for power and support. Specifically, the wall outlet is used to power the lighting element of the nightlight. For example, a nightlight may contain a circuit with a small incandescent bulb wired in series to a resistor and a pair of male terminals configured to be plugged into a standard 120 V, 60 Hz electrical socket. When this nightlight is plugged in, the bulb receives power from the wall outlet and illuminates.
The advantages of combining nightlight and air freshener capabilities are well-known. The applicant is aware of several devices that perform both of these functions.
Despite the existence of such devices, there is a clear need for a device that optimally combines air freshener and nightlight capabilities. The present invention improves upon existing devices and includes circuitry that optimally and efficiently combines air freshener and nightlight components. Additionally, the present invention includes configurations for optimal illumination and includes structures that enhance the decorative and illuminative effects of the nightlight components.